Con un poco de dulce
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Revali se rio de Mipha, era imposible tomarla en serio si aun en ese estado de enfado (porque evidentemente lo era) ella conservaba ese aspecto manso e infantil. ¡Era hilarante para él verla así!


_[¿Two-Shot?]_

**Con un poco de dulce**

—Mipha & Revali—

_Revali se rio de Mipha, era imposible tomarla en serio si aun en ese estado de enfado (porque evidentemente lo era) ella conservaba ese aspecto manso e infantil. __¡Era hilarante para él verla así!_

**D**isclaimer:

_The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ © Nintendo

_Con un poco de dulce © _Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: antes del Cataclismo. | Una pizca de OOC, no mucho, lo aseguro jajaja. | Crack!Ship.

**N**otas:

No tengo mucho que decir salvo que cada día, me enamoro más de estos dos, espero les guste este pequeño fic.

* * *

•

* * *

A diferencia de la manzana, una fruta bastante común en Hyrule, la Miel de Vigor no era tan fácil de encontrar ni sencilla de obtener, aunque valiese la pena arriesgarse por ella. Además de sus nutrientes alimenticios, ésta era bastante buena para mejorar las armaduras con la ayuda de las grandes hadas. También era espectacularmente deliciosa.

Si se lo preguntaban a Mipha, este platillo tan simple de preparar, debía ser considerado un tesoro del reino.

Luego de entrenar, era bueno sentarse todos juntos para comer pescados asados y un poco de Manzanas a la Miel, cerca del fuego, como postre.

—¿En serio, no comerás un poco? —preguntó ella con delicadeza luego de alzar la vista desde su plato hacia su indiferente compañero orni—, está delicioso.

—No, gracias —respondió Revali, terminando de comer una manzana asada… una fruta sin miel. Seca y tibia.

Mipha no entendía. Link ya llevaba dos platos, los cuales devoraba en silencio, y ella misma tenía que admitirlo, estaba a punto de ir por una tercera porción.

—Oh, vamos Revali —Urbosa, sentada a un lado de la Princesa Zelda, chasqueó la lengua—. Sé que los orni no tienen problemas en comer la miel. Entiendo si Daruk no quiere alimentarse de algo más que esas rocas…

—Están espectaculares, deberías probarlas —interrumpió vigoroso el gran goron, sentado no muy lejos del resto, degustando de unas rocas rojas que había sacado de una bolsa propia.

—¿Pero tú? —sonrió la vai gerudo hacia Revali.

—No, gracias. No me gusta la miel —repitió siendo un poco más tosco.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Zelda exclamó, levantando la mirada de su plato hacia Revali, quién casi dio un paso atrás al ver la reacción de la princesa.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —se cruzó de alas, queriendo mostrarse indignado.

—Es solo que no nos cuadra —Mipha sonrió amigable—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no te guste?

—No —dijo—, sólo no me gusta y ya.

—Ni siquiera la has probado, ¿cierto? —Daruk sonrió pícaro hacia él.

Por el gesto que hizo, Mipha descubrió que Daruk había dado en el clavo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo has podido vivir sin miel durante toda tu vida? —preguntó Urbosa luego de tragar—, en mi pueblo, este platillo es bastante caro. Más si está preparado por las ágiles manos de la princesa.

—Oh, no digas eso, Urbosa —Zelda se sonrojó—, además, Link me ayudó mucho.

—Tú lo cocinaste —dijo el espadachín quedamente.

—Vamos, Revali —insistió la vai gerudo con un tono seductor/burlón—. ¿No tienes el deseo de comer, aunque sea un poco?

—No tengo por qué responder eso —abochornado, Revali esquivó las próximas preguntas de Urbosa. Mientras tanto, Zelda sirvió rápido un plato nuevo—. ¿Qué haces, princesa? —la miró con desconfianza.

—Nada —canturreó juguetona, echando con ayuda de un cucharón de madera, los pedazos de manzana y un trozo del panal. Encima chorreó con elegancia, un poco del juego.

Mipha sintió que la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca.

—Mipha —Zelda le pasó el plato antes de guiñarle un ojo—, dale un poco.

Riendo, viendo eso venir, la princesa zora se levantó para ir hacia el orni.

—Anda, sólo un poco —le pidió siendo cortés y tierna. Revali entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella. A pesar de que él seguía sentado, ella seguía viéndolo como a todos los orni. Una criatura mucho más alta.

—Déjenme en paz —se levantó—. Seguiré entrenando.

—Ser demasiado serio es también una enfermedad, ¿sabes? —Urbosa sonrió, encontrando encantadora la forma de huir de la situación de Revali.

—Basta —le espetó como una última advertencia. Urbosa alzó los hombros, rindiéndose con él—. Tú puedes comer eso —le dijo a Mipha.

—Revali —masculló Zelda un poco triste.

Link, eternamente al lado de la joven hyliana, no hizo comentario alguno, pero por el modo en el que alzó los ojos hacia el orni, Mipha dedujo que el espadachín iba a hacer que Revali comiese lo que la princesa había preparado para él, quisiera o no. Revali no hizo ningún gesto que indicase que iba a obedecer a la voluntad de la princesa, así que Link dejó la cuchara sobre el plato, enderezando un poco la espalda.

—¡No te vayas! —gritó Mipha con su dulce voz cuando Revali se encaminó lejos de ellos. La princesa zora lo siguió con plato en manos. Lo último que quería ver era a Link y Revali discutiendo, o peor, peleando por algo.

—Amargado —farfulló Urbosa, negó con la cabeza.

—Déjale —Zelda sonrió hacia la vai. Luego le dijo a Link en voz baja—: ¿quieres más?

Despegando su mirada seria de Revali, Link ablandó su expresión, correspondió a la sonrisa de la princesa con una suya.

—Yo me sirvo —dijo luego de asentir—. El dulce no empalaga y las manzanas se mantienen firmes, debo admitir que usted tiene mucho talento para esto, princesa.

—Sólo he hecho caso a lo que me has enseñado, recuerda cómo inicié —se rio un poco nerviosa, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Puedo servirte más? —preguntó el espadachín, luego de dejar su plato todavía casi vacío, a un lado.

—Gracias —le dijo ella extendiendo su traste hacia él.

Viéndolos, con un gran deseo por abrazarlos a ambos, por lo tiernos que podrían llegar a ser Link y Zelda sin darse cuenta, Urbosa dejó pasar su fastidio con Revali.

Por otro lado, y algo lejos del resto, Mipha corría lo más rápido que podía con el plato en manos. Cabe mencionar que un paso de Revali eran casi cinco pasos de los de la princesa zora. Así que, si él caminaba rápido, ella no tenía más opción que correr.

—¡Revali! —lo llamó—, no te vayas así. La princesa Zelda lo sirvió para ti.

—Vete —le gruñó Revali, sin detener su marcha.

—Por favor —insistió siendo inevitablemente tierna—. Sólo un poco. Hazlo por la princesa, ella lo sirvió con mucho cariño —extendió el plato sonriendo luego de que él se detuviese y ella pudiese recuperar algo de aliento—, sería una ofensa si lo rechazas así.

—Ofensa es que intervengas en mi entrenamiento, aléjate o te haré daño —hizo algunos estiramientos, preparando sus alas para ser más rápido que ayer en vuelo.

Mipha no se ofendió, sabía que aquello no había sido una grosería o amenaza sino un aviso pues cuando Revali despegaba hacia las nubes, lo que estuviese a su alrededor iba a recibir una ventisca fuerte de viento. Ella no era débil, para nada. Pero sin duda alguna, el platillo iba a volar de sus manos hacia el suelo. Eso, ella, como la campeona elegida, no podía permitirlo.

—Por favor —lo miró con un puchero—, no me iré y no dejaré este plato hasta que lo pruebes. Hazlo por la princesa —musitó sabiendo bien que Revali tenía cierta debilidad hacia Zelda. Como si su cariño fuese algo más… como lo que ella misma sentía hacia Link.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan insistente? ¿Eh? —se dio la vuelta para agacharse y mirar a Mipha con cierta burla—. Eres demasiado pequeña para mirar a alguien así por no querer comer un ridículo platillo —le bisbiseó… y está vez, sí estaba siendo grosero.

—¿Pequeña? —dijo Mipha ahogadamente.

—Incluso entre los zora… —se incorporó hacia arriba, arrogante—, tú no eres ni la mitad de alta que otras hembras de tu especie. ¿Vas a hacerme el favor de dejarme en paz, ahora o tendré que enseñarte modales, mocosa?

—Pequeña… mocosa —Mipha frunció un poco el ceño hacia Revali.

Ellos dos jamás habían tenido una discusión, ni siquiera cuando la princesa lo oía siendo irrespetuoso con Link, a quien ella estimaba mucho. Mipha no era fan de los pleitos. Pero… bien se decía que todos tenían un "punto débil".

_Pequeña_.

Nadie, ni siquiera su queridísimo hermano menor (quien, al madurar, posiblemente iba a ser tan alto como Revali) era digno de llamarla así. Y cuando Sidon tentaba a su suerte haciéndolo…

—Come —espetó con seriedad, extendiéndole el plato.

—No —le respondió él de la misma forma, aguantando la risa por ver a una _pequeñita _zora tratando de intimidarlo.

—Come —gruñó ella.

Revali se rio de Mipha, era imposible tomarla en serio si aun en ese estado de enfado (porque evidentemente lo era) ella conservaba ese aspecto manso e infantil. ¡Era hilarante para él verla así!

Sin perder los estribos, Mipha contrajo un poco los labios antes de tragar saliva.

—No te lo voy a repetir, come. Ahora.

La risa de Revali aumentó de volumen, tanto que incluso llamó la atención de los otros cuatro a lo lejos.

Más grande fue la sorpresa de Zelda, Daruk, Urbosa, y el mismísimo Link, cuando vieron a Mipha pisarle con fuerza la pata derecha a Revali, quien soltó un fuerte grito, casi al mismo tiempo que la princesa zora le agarraba la bufanda azul y lo jalaba al piso, hacia su altura, para estamparle el plato de manzanas en la cara.

Zelda y Urbosa se contrajeron ante el sonido de la cerámica haciendo contacto con la frente del orni.

Por suerte no se rompió el trasto.

—Auch —soltó Daruk, usando su piedra en manos para protegerse de la furiosa zora que, sosteniendo el plato vacío, pues todo había caído sobre la cara de Revali, volvía hacia ellos.

Lo más impactante era que ella se veía fresca y noble, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Al final sí le gustó, princesa —dijo extendiéndole el plato de vuelta a la princesa Zelda, quien lo sostuvo, con una cara anonadada—. ¿Puedo servirme más?

—Claro —susurró la hyliana.

—Tienes un espíritu lleno de energía —se rio Daruk—. No esperaba menos de una hermana zora/goron, jovencita —masculló el gran Daruk, sintiendo que ya había comido demasiado nada más de ver el modo en el que Revali tuvo que comerse sus propias palabras. O quizás, el orni había dicho algo que no debía.

Y hablando de…

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Revali quien estaba sentado donde antes, chupando la miel de sus plumas, mirando enfadado hacia la espalda de Mipha. Sea como sea, estaba comiendo la miel sin quejarse.

—Creo que tienes razón. Le ha gustado —se rio el goron.

—Más le vale —riendo también, Mipha se acomodó para seguir comiendo—, las picaduras de abejas son bastante molestas y dolorosas, pero comer de este dulce manjar, es como acariciar el paraíso con la lengua.

—Me pregunto si para Revali habrá sido así —se burló Urbosa sacándole una risa a todos, excepto al mencionado Revali.

Desde su lugar, ahogándose en su propio fastidio, Revali se negaba a sí mismo el deseo de acariciarse la adolorida frente.

La cara dócil y el tamaño de la zora le habían nublado el juicio. No por nada ella había sido elegida como campeona, por lo que subestimarla de ese modo le había salido caro.

Lo peor es que la listilla no mentía.

El dulce no era tan malo después de todo, aunque para la próxima vez, mejor lo comería como un ser civilizado común y no desde su propio rostro.

Mientras saboreaba la miel, detectando el dulzor de la manzana haciendo juego a la perfección con ello, Revali miró fijamente hacia la espalda de Mipha, qué reía junto a Urbosa, Link y Zelda.

Esto no se quedaría así.

**—¿Continuará…?—**

* * *

_La verdad no sé si este fic vaya a tener una segunda parte o simplemente se quede en un final abierto jajaja sea como sea, espero que les haya gustado._

_Yo sé, yo sé. Mipha no es agresiva ni explota por nada. Pero digamos que soy de la creencia de que nadie es tan malo ni nadie es tan bueno, y todos tenemos "ese algo" que nos hace querer hacernos respetar. En el caso de Mipha, inventé lo de la altura, porque por otra cosa no podemos criticarla, ¡ella es perfecta!_

_Y un poco del Zelink, ¿por que no? Me encantan ellos dos también, ojalá a ustedes también._

_Saludos y g__racias por leer._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
